<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Following the Map that leads to you (ain’t nothing I could do) by Jaijaiwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548168">Following the Map that leads to you (ain’t nothing I could do)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter'>Jaijaiwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Destiny, Family, Fluff, Gen, Idk if that a thing XDD, Parental Affairs, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That…was brilliant.” The teen could feel his eyes burn as the two interacted. Peter grinned a blush climbing into his cheeks. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Tony glanced at his I.D. but Peter said, “Peter Parker.” The billionaire smiled. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Parker.” As they shook hands, the teen angrily huffs and stormed away. James couldn’t understand it! The two happens to always find their way to each other. Like…like…like it’s destiny! Two powerful magnets meant to meet. James shook his head. Another scenario to avoid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Following the Map that leads to you (ain’t nothing I could do)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Midtown tech.” The teen echoed appalled.</p><p> </p><p>Tony frowns at his son. “Yeah. Look, it’ll be quick. You can come with me if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>He crossed his arms trying his best not to look anxious. “But-but.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be quick.”</p><p> </p><p>“You-you can’t go!” He shouts before Tony get a chance to step into the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“James-“</p><p> </p><p>“…alone!” James pretended he was meant to add that. “Because I’ll come with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s confused expression warmed. “Okay, come on.”</p><p> </p><p>As the man pulled him into his side arm around his shoulder, the teen tried so hard to keep his face blank. Oh, he hoped <em>he </em>isn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXX</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of course<strong>, he’s </strong>there. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>And as expected, he shook the floors with his</em> greatness.</p><p> </p><p>“That…was brilliant.”</p><p> </p><p>The teen could feel his eyes burn as the two interacted.</p><p> </p><p>Peter grinned a blush climbing into his cheeks. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony glanced at his I.D. but Peter said, “Peter Parker.”</p><p> </p><p>The billionaire smiled. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Parker.”</p><p> </p><p>As the two shook hands, the teen angrily huffs and stormed away. This calls for another problem. James couldn’t understand it! The two happens to always find their way to each other. Like…like…like it’s <em>destiny</em>! Two powerful magnets meant to meet. James shook his head. No, there’s no such thing as <em>destiny </em>it’s just another scenario made to avoid.</p><p> </p><p>Which was plenty to be honest. Richard could tell too. Of all the alternatives, the cautiousness, the avoiding they tried to instill so hardly into the <em>two.</em> Nothing! They still managed to just meet.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why now with the said <em>two</em> now unconscious and James can and had to pour his bitter anger. “What part of <em>keeping them apart </em>do you not understand?!”</p><p> </p><p>Richard opened his mouth to defend himself but James didn’t give him a chance to.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my son is going to <em>Stark Industries</em> for his field trip which would really sabotage my plan with James.” The teen mockingly imitates Richard’s voice. “Why <em>not</em> willingly let him go to it?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know it was a trip to Stark Industries. The kid never even told me where it’ll be!”</p><p> </p><p>James scoffed crossing his arms. “Better really read what you sign huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Richard huffed as the teen rolled his eyes and walked over by the heads of the two unconscious Starks.</p><p> </p><p>“Another try.” The teen bit out as he pressed  two fingers of both of his hands on each of the Father and Son’s foreheads. “You better do a <em>better </em>job now.”</p><p> </p><p>Richard begrudgingly nods.</p><p> </p><p>James’s eyes glossed over the Starks. The key person in their dominoes that seem to threaten to lose balance every-time. It’s either Tony or Peter. No one else but unfortunately, like the the teen said, they’re the key dominoes. They couldn’t afford to let them topple over because the effect is unstoppable if they did.</p><p> </p><p>They just have to do a harder job…</p><p> </p><p>James slid his eyes shut as his fingers glowed over Tony and Peter’s forehead.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Weird, I know but sorry the next chapter would be next week (I planned for this to be a two shot). So, hang tight with me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>